Virtual universes or virtual worlds are computer-based simulated environments intended for its residents to inhabit and interact via avatars, which are personas or representations of the residents of the virtual universes and generally take the form of two-dimensional or three-dimensional human or fantastical representations of a person's self. These types of virtual universes are now most common in massive multiplayer on-line games, such as Second Life which is a trademark of Linden Research in the United States, other countries or both. Avatars in these types of virtual universes, which can number well over a million, have a wide range of business and social experiences. These avatars create, manipulate and buy and sell many aspects of their virtual lives. It is common in some of these virtual universes to exchange millions of US dollars on a monthly basis in support of these virtual experiences. As a result, these virtual universes provide a fertile ground for many business opportunities.